


Rainy Days Aren't All That Bad - (Kihyun)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Request: A cute rainy day where you spend the day together.





	Rainy Days Aren't All That Bad - (Kihyun)

I squealed as Kihyun tossed some flour on me. "Kihyun!" I laughed. "Ugh, my shirt's gonna forever stay dusty now!"

Kihyun giggled softly. "I told you to wear an apron." He turned around and started putting liquid ingredients into a separate bowl.

"Screw you for being right," I mumbled. Kihyun only smiled at my words. The rainstorm was slowly turning into a thunderstorm and this was how Kihyun decided to pass the time with me. It helped keep me from listening to the thunder. 

I saw a bright flash of light and gasped, walking up to Kihyun, covering my ears softly. As he cracked an egg, he wrapped his other arm around me, placing his hand over my ear and securing me next to him. The thunder crack aligned with the crack of the egg and rumbled throughout the house. "You're okay," he smiled. "Do you want extreme chocolate chip cookies or do you want to be basic?" Kihyun asked. Before I had a chance to answer, he chimed in again. "P.S. I might go hang out with Wonho if you say you want to be basic."

I scoffed slightly and turned to the Lazy Susan cabinet, getting the cocoa powder from under the counter. "How much do I add?" I asked.

Kihyun looked at the ratios. "Try a tablespoon, maybe? We'll see later if that was enough," he said.

I cocked my head to the side. "Why don't we add the cocoa to the liquid portion first, then it'll be like liquid chocolate we're pouring into the dry portion?" It made sense to me.

Kihyun shook his head. "No you goof," he joked. "It'll be fine with the dry ingredients." I smiled, grabbing a tablespoon for the cocoa.

Shortly after mixing it together, we put them on a pan and baked them. "Hey, Kihyun?" I asked.

"Yes, baby?" Kihyun replied, finishing with cleaning the kitchen.

I bit my lip softly. "Can we sleep in the living room tonight? I don't like being upstairs during a thunderstorm. It's closer to the sky." It sounds dumb when I admit I'm afraid of thunderstorms. I just didn't want Kihyun to find me childish or anything.

Kihyun just smiled softly. "Tell you what," he said. "Finish washing the dishes and cleaning up and I'll go find some blankets and pillows and we can make a little fort, right in front of the TV.

I smiled widely. "That sounds perfect," I giggled. "Oh, I love you so much!"

Kihyun left the kitchen and turned around for a second. "Oh, I know." I chuckled a bit as I continued his clean up job.

Twenty minutes later, we sat in our little fort watching a sappy movie eating our chocolate chip cookies and popcorn. Kihyun held me in his lap and covered me whenever a loud thunder clap was coming. "I wish I you didn't have to leave in a couple days," I sighed, tracing the veins in his hands.

"Me too," Kihyun mumbled. "But, touring won't wait..." He said, kissing me under the ear. It was enough to put me to sleep.

I cuddled up to him, listening to his heartbeat as I fell asleep on him. We did this all the time, but each time felt all the more special. I loved spending time with him and I wished that I could have him all the time. Only a few more months until we can do this again.


End file.
